


The pack & The Nephilim

by Kazlerox



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny Mahealani is Part of the Pack, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is good with words, Destiel - Freeform, Good Peter Hale, Lydia is in Derek's Pack, M/M, Mpreg, Nephilim, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Is A Winchester, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Genim, Stiles Takes Care Of The Pack, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles though the year was going to be an ordinary one. Scott made his own pack with Kira and Malia, Derek lets him join his pack. Stiles finds out his adopted and his birth parents come to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing not Supernatural nor do I own the awesomeness that is Stiles Stilinski and Teen Wolf

At Bobby Singer's garage, Castiel sat far from Dean as possible. "You three idjits, got a new case in Beacon Hills, California." As the words left Bobby's mouth Castiel paled. Since seventeen years ago, he gave up his and Dean's son Genim. He placed him where he thought he would be safe fro the supernatural world. Beacon Hills, California. No one knew of Genim Winchester, Thalia Hale, Alan Deaton a d Castiel would like to keep it that way. "You okay Cas?" Dean asked with not caring about the angel. Sam looked at the angel and then at his brother. "I have a confession to make. Seventeen years ago I gave birth to a nephilim. He is your son Dean." Castiel said, this making Dean's to snap his head up, shock written all over his face . Bobby and Sam was speechless. "Where is your child Cas?" Dean asked wanting to see his son and being excited about being a father, he was afraid about being a bad dad. "He is in Beacon Hills his name is Genim Winchester." Castiel clarified to the three hunters. After the news was said. they were off to Beacon Hills.

* * *

 

Stiles was laying on his bed with his boyfriend on top of him. Derek made Stiles suck on his finger, put it at his entrance and pushed in. Stiles was tight around his finger, stiles was still a virgin when derek first entered Stiles it had hurt Derek had seen it onthe teen's face. Derek had left in him so Stiles could get used to it. The feeling of him having Derek's finger in him was causing Stiles was writhing in pleasure from his boyfriends finger. "Oh god Der." Stiles moaned at his alpha. Derek's wolf loved how he can pleasure the teen; Stiles was _his_. "You like that baby? my finger in you?" Derek whispered in his ear, which got a moan in response. He liked to hear Stiles like this. "Got to get you ready for my cock and breed you." Derek purred in Sties' ears.

* * *

 

Stiles was at school he sat in his jeep, and waited for his pack to show up. First it was Jackson, Lydia and Danny. Five minutes after the first three arrived, it was Isaac, Erica and Boyd, been dropped of by Peter Hale. Stiles,Erica and Lydia linked their arms together, and walked through the Halls of Beacon Hills High School. "You would think that since they walk like that they own this school." Said a small timid voice. It were the pack's second puppy, Liam Dunbar, after Isaac; of course. "Hey baby brother." Most of the teens said in unison at the teen. "Leave the pup alone guys."Stiles said, then cast a look to the teen in a motherly fashion. "Hey baby boy." Liam blushed and Jackson made a mama boy joke at him. "I don't know who the biggest mama's boy is in the pack it's either Isaac or Liam." Erica said to the other pack members. "Alright get to class pups, and no getting into trouble." Stiles said in a stern voice to them. "Yes mama." They all chorused as they went on their way.

* * *

 

The hunter, plus angel arrived at Beacon Hills, Sam turned to Castiel and asked."Can you sense him Cas?" The excitement in his voice was evident. "Sam, how about we do the case then talk about my son, yeah?" Dean asked, who was trying not to get excited about meeting Genim. They made there way to the Sheriff's office.

* * *

 

Once school was out, Stiles thought he would go see his dad at work. As he walked in, his dad was talking to three me. One in a trench coat, and the other two was wearing suits. "Hey dad." Stiles called out, the Sheriff looked at his son and smiled. The three men turned to look at him. One looked real familiar, the other two he didn't know. Why did he know the man in the Trench coat. "Genim." He thought he heard he looked where the voice came from he shrugged his shoulders. "This is my son Stiles." The sheriff had his arm around his son. 

* * *

  "Genim." When he spoke the teen, the latter looked up, and Castiel knew it was his son. He could feel his grace he had the winchester brown hair and facial features. Stiles hadSam's nose, Dean's hair, John's mouth a d chin, Castiel's eyes and Mary's mouth. When the Sheriff introduced him his name was Stiles, Castiel knew it were his son even though its not his given name, he could feel it. "Do you know the name Genim?" Sam asked. The sheriff and Stiles looked at each other. "That's my actual name, but no here could say it properly so I started calling myself Stiles." Stiles clarified to the men. All three of them looked at the kid, one with a mother's love, other with uncle's love and finally a father's love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired on some other people stories especially where Stiles is the son of Sam and Gabriel or Castiel and Dean.


	2. Pack house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is owned

Stiles pov In the kitchen, I stood cooking lunch while Derek and his betas were training. I knew they would be hungry after training. "Hey mum." Lydia said as she stood next to me, I kissed her forehead. "Hey Lydia. What's up?" I asked her. She looked at me for a second. "Do you think it was a good idea to steal Liam away from Scott?" She asked me with concern on her face. "I did it because no one either than Liam and I knows what Scott did to him. I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone Lydia." I said to her she looked at me before smiling. "And that is why your pack mum. You care for those even the ones you don't know Brett comes to mind. You took a beta from another alpha and brought it to a new family where they would be loved." She told me, and the silience was soon filled when the pack came in she ruffled Liam's hair. "Mum!" He yelled I turned around and tried not to laugh. "What's the matter baby boy?" He just came and hugged me. "Lydia messed with my hair." He said, I just rubbed his back. "She is your sister Liam it's her job just like the older ones too." I said as I kissed his head. Isaac came over for cuddles too, and I kissed his head also. "Alright mama's boys, dad wants some mum too." Derek said as he smiled at us three, the boys went over to their pack mates as Derek possessively kissed my lips. "I don't think the kids want to see mum and dad make out." Peter said, while Stiles blushed, and Derek glared at the older wolf and his mate, who was smirking. "We are used to it." Erica said.

* * *

 

Castiel Pov

Sam and Dean were arguing about how to tell Genim who he is. "I say we do it subtly." Sam suggested. "No. I say we do it face to face." Dean said to his younger brother. "Well, my way is better Dean." Sam said using his logic. "Yeah? Well I'm His father, so what I say goes!" Dean yelled a little bit. "Fine! let's ask Cas, surely he would know which is best." Sam counted Dean's argument. "We could Write him a letter saying he isn't who he think he is, and sign it as mum and dad." I suggested. They both looked at me one with understanding the other, well, I really don't know with Dean. "Sam go get what we need I need to talk with Cas." Dean ordered his brother, after Sam left that, Dean looked back at me. "Why didnt you tell me we had a son? What did you think I was going to kill it?" He asked me, obviously hurt that I didnt tell him. "No. I didn't tell you I knew you wouldn't want him growing up like you and Sam did. So I gave him the best chance of life by giving him up for adoption." I told him, and after five minutes we talked Sam came back. We were holding hands as he walked through the he door. "What is this case anyway?" Sam asked Dean and I. "Apprently there has been some killings here and a lot of other crazy stuff." Dean explained as he looked at me like he knewthat I knew there was a pack here, but I didn't want to tell them that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by others. Where stiles is the son of Sam and Gabriel or Dean and Castiel


	3. Weird

Castiel Point of view  
I was at the Stilinski's residence, I couldn't help but to turn invisible and look into my sons' room. It was messy, books was all over the floor about Werewolves. Dirty pile of clothing I could see patches of floor boards. I noticed two figures on the bed, an older looking male and Genim. I went back outside and left the letter by the door and knocked loudly on the front door, I heard footsteps I flew away before they could see me.

Stiles point of view   
I heard loud knocking at the front door, I had to untangle myself from Derek's embrace. I ran down the stairs and open the front door there was no one there. I looked around and saw nobody, then I looked down and saw a letter with my actual name on it _Genim_

_Dear Stiles/Genim_   
_Your not who you think you are,_   
_You're not a Stilinski, I gave you up because I thought someone else could give you the best shot at life._   
_Your father and I wanted to tell you but we couldn't._   
_With our love_   
_Mum and dad._

Okay that was strange someone telling me I was adopted. I couldn't be could I? I re reading the letter when I felt arms around me. “Hey I didn't see you when I woke up.” Derek said as he nuzzled me, his stubble was going against my skin it felt amazing against my smooth skin. “Sorry Derek. I found this letter addressed to me.” I told him as I showed him the letter I didn't want any secrets between us, I know he wouldn't anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> There are other works where Stiles is the son of Sam and Gabriel and Dean and Castiel.


End file.
